


They come in all different shapes allies.

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [5]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: ice skating and some chats.





	They come in all different shapes allies.

Naveed watched as one of his friends whipped out again, it was nice of them to want to do something that he was good at for once but this was starting to get less amusing. Naveed had offered to help Riz and Cory when they had first gotten on the ice but to quote Cory, ‘we’re big boys nav, can do it our selves and besides how hard can it be’. Just three seconds later Cory landed on his arse and Riz hadn’t fared much better.

Naveed appreciated the two boys for deciding that they wanted to do something that Naveed enjoyed for a change. In fact he hadn’t been on the ice for in about two months so this was a great change for him. What was also nice was that they had invited Nasreen as well, who had brought Missy so it wasn’t like they were in a little group.

Thinking about the two girls Naveed did a little spin to try and find Missy and Nasreen, who were skating slowly together around the rink. Naveed made his way over to them, Missy grabbed onto him when he got over seeing as he was the most sable of the three of them on the ice.

“I don’t know if its cute or if we should get an ambulance on standby.” Nasreen said indicating the two boys who had fallen over once more.

“At least they’re giving it a go.” Naveed replied, he was quite grateful that they wanted to try something that he was interested in, especially seeing as he was not made for rugby and he was a one-man act when it came to comedy.

“Yeah I suppose its nice of them to try.” Missy began, “But I don’t think they’ll be making the Olympics any time soon.”

“Don’t know what your on about Missy.” Nasreen said with a look Naveed knew meant trouble. “You couldn’t sake your way out of a paper bag and especially not by yourself.”

As she said it Nasreen begun to pull away to put some distance between her and Missy. She had come on a lot since he had first met her at the rink a few months ago the few times they had come here to skate around and ‘date’ had really helped her improve Naveed thought to himself.

“Oi come back here.” Missy said pushing off from Naveed and almost losing her balance in the process.

He had to admit that going skating with your two best mates, your ex-fiancée and her best friend was something that he had never though he would enjoy so much but was turning into a fun day. However, Naveed knew he would have to sort out his two knuckle head friends, if to just stop them complaining after wards.

“You to pillocks ready to accept some help then.” Naveed asked skating up to his friends.

~*~

After about an hour of lessons, in the loosest sense Naveed had ever used the term, both Riz and Cory were skating around the rink without falling over and had learnt how to stop. Naveed was now sitting out on the side with Missy, drinking some hot chocolate, watching the two of them go around in circles and Nasreen talk to a what Naveed would admit was a very beautiful girl by the little shop.

“I still can’t believe that your in love with that pillock.” Missy said with a smile watching a Cory knocked into Riz on the ice.

“He’s not that bad I suppose, broke me heat, but not a bad person.” Naveed replied. “Plus it helps that he’s hot.”

Missy laughed at that.

“Yeah I get that.” Missy paused for a moment before continuing. “Maybe its time to try and get over him Naveed, you can’t live your life waiting on a chance.”

“Maybe soon, I’m not ready to put myself out there yet.” He said, he still had deep feelings for the brown-haired boy and as much as he would love for him to pull his head out of his arse he knew he couldn’t wait around forever, he was allowed to live his life too.

“Well whatever happens Nasreen is here for you.” Missy said eyes fixed on their two friends. “And I suppose I am as well.”

“Thanks Missy.” Naveed said, they weren’t close but since starting back at the school after her GCSE’s Missy had become a massive proponent of LGBT inclusiveness in the school, working with Miss Kean to make sure LGBT students felt safe in the school. Even Alya was impressed by what she had done which Naveed knew was high praise indeed.

“Should we head down and collect the others?” he suggested.

“Good idea Naveed, I’m starving.” Missy said, the two of them standing up to wrangle their friends together to get some food.

**Author's Note:**

> how did they never go back to Naveeds ice skating?


End file.
